


The most difficult question in life...Nacho cheese or Cool ranch?

by PunkPocahontas



Series: Where you can't get what you want but you can get me [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gerard isn't allowed to leave the register anymore, M/M, Patrick is a cashier, Pete has no self control, Ray hates being a manger, frank won't leave the store and has chained himself to the slushie machine, super market au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPocahontas/pseuds/PunkPocahontas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the prompt "i'm the cashier at the local super market and youre checking out and its none of my business but whoa that's a lot of Doritos"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most difficult question in life...Nacho cheese or Cool ranch?

I hate this job, I hate this dumb green vest and I can't wear my hat. 

I am literally in physical pain from standing here for three hours without a break because of fucking Gee! 

I glare over at Gerard as he stands at his register looking like a chained dog like seriously he keeps whimpering and scratching his head and arms. I'm kinda getting worried, maybe I should actually tie him up before he bits someone and runs? Fuck what if he has rabies! I hadn't realized I was staring at Gerard with a look of horror on my face until Ray snapped his fingers in front of my face. 

" What the hell is wrong with Gerard?"  


" He keeps leaving the register to smoke and drink coffee so I told him if he moves, I'll fire him,i" Ray says with a sigh " which is also why you can't go on break yet because you need to watch him"  


" ugh fine but seriouslyI think he's about to bite someone or cry" We both over as Gerard whines  


" I have to peeeee" 

Ray sighs again  


" fine be quick" and I actually think Gerard broke the sound barrier as he bolts past and right into a man with a shopping cart  


" Oh fuck man are you okay!" the man asks but Gerard bounces back and runs off again leaving the man looking a little lost. The man looks at us for help to which Ray responds with a sigh before going back into his office.  


" uhh Gerard had to use the bathroom, don't worry he's fine" the man shrugs before pushing his cart up to a display of Doritos. He seemed to be deep in thought for while before asking me

" Nacho cheese or Cool ranch?"  


" Um I don't know, I like both?" 

The man nods thinking over my answer before swiping his arm sending a whole row of Doritos into his cart. 

I watch with wide eyes as he continues this act until all the Doritos in the store is in his cart. 

The man nods clearly pleased with himself and I begin to write my two-week notice. 

Gerard appears with a wild look in his eyes as he asks random customers for cigarettes. 

I look towards Ray's office for assistance but instead see him sleeping. 

Great. 

Gerard must have spontaneously combusted or just plan left because I can't see him anymore. Why did this have to happen to me!? I only got this job because I need to buy a new drum set to replace the one my band mate trashed when he was drunk. In his defense, he was helping me pay for it. 

Doritos guy walks up to my counter so I start checking him out (in both ways). My curiosity is starting to get the best of me.

" so are you having a party?"  


" huh? no? I'm not having a part... Patrick" the man looks really confused, holy smokes  


" sorry I-i just thought because...Doritos! like I know it isn't my business but that a shopping cart of Doritos you got there which is a lot" I ramble scanning the bags as fast I can so the cute Doritos guy can leave and then I can just cry in the backroom.  


" Nah I just like Doritos... a lot" I nod furiously like an idiot as the blush grows warmer on my cheeks  


" cool" I squeak, the man looks like he's about to say something else when suddenly a shout tears across the store 

" I'M GAY BUT YOU SHOULD HIRE ME ANYWAY!" cute Doritos guy and I exchange a look before setting off towards the source of the protest. Chained to the slushie machine, is a short man covered in tattoos with a sign that says his precious statement. When the man sees my uniform he glares and points at me.

" WERE YOU AWARE THAT YOUR STORE WILL NOT HIRE ANYONE WHO ISN'T STRAIGHT OR BINARY!"  


" uh no?"  


" EXACTLY THAT WHY WE MUST FIGHT FOR CHANGE AN-"  


" I said no because that isn't true, i'm bisexual, Gerard's gay and his brother is married to the manger" the small man tied to the slushie machine looks very confused  


" really?  


" yeah man like none of us fly the black and white flag"  


" oh" the small man mutters looking down " can you by any chance get th- HEY! CHERRY HEAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GAY WHEN YOU LET ME IN!" I turn around to see Gerard calmly smoking  


" Gerard!? why would you let him in if you knew this way going to happen!!"  


" Well when i went out back, i saw frank here" Gerard nodded his head to the little man child " trying pick the lock to the back door, i asked if he had a cigarette. He said yes and that he would give me one if i let him in. so of course i said okay and asked him why he wanted in the back door and he said " to protest the stores equality policies which i thought was cool and i wanted a cigarette. So hear we are" Gerard finished with a wave of his hand  


" Gerard give me the key i gave you" Frank begs and Gerard just shrugs unlocking the padlock  


" Gerard you should get back to register before Ray wakes up" i remind him and Gee reluctantly complies but not without dragging Frank with him as "company"  


" so that was weird" Cute Doritos guy says turning towards me  


" Yeah definitely... um i have to clean this up soo Gerard if he's not fucking Frank, will finish checking you out" I totally imagined the disappointment on the other mans face as he nods and walks away.

I finish cleaning up and find by some miracle that it's closing time. Gerard is counting down his drawer with Frank sitting on his counter eye fucking him. I'll recount Gerard's drawer later i guess. I go to count down my drawer when i see a nacho cheese and cool ranch bag of Doritos sitting on my counter with a note

"Hey Patrick so i heard somewhere that you were bi and a red little birdie told me you like music. Well what i coincidence that i too ( Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third) am also bi and love music. So who are we to ignore something that was definitely fate? 

p.s i’ll share some more Doritos with you" 

Pete's phone number is scribbled on the bottom of the note and i smile. 

Someone honks a horn in the parking lot getting my attention. 

It's Pete and he's grinning pretty wide. I smile back, pull on my coat and grab my fedora and Doritos. 

I guess i'll just count down my drawer later.

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't know the straight flag (why is there one idk) is black and white stripped also sorry for going a little political but if my coworkers found out i was bi i would probably get fired so this me getting out some steam.


End file.
